


Most Potent

by pauraque



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-06
Updated: 2009-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-27 10:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pauraque/pseuds/pauraque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus goes home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Most Potent

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Drabble Away community. The prompt, from sopdetly, was "key, glass, wind".

Severus steps over a broken liquor bottle on the pavement as he rounds the corner onto Spinner's End. He stayed at the library until closing again; his bookbag is heavy on his shoulders, and he's hungry.

But he stops. He's caught a glimpse of the battered green Ford in front of his mother's house, parked askew, one wheel up on the kerb.

Just the sight of it— He stands for a minute, stomach twisted. Holding his house-key in his pocket, running his finger along the edge.

The wind is cold at his back, and he has nowhere else to go.


End file.
